los héroes perdidos
by amirathalasa
Summary: Después de la guerra titan, Gea ha empezado a despertar provocando el comienzo de una nueva y mas terrible guerra. Unos Dioses son alertados ante la inminente batalla y preparan un plan para derrotarla junto a una nueva profecía. Para ello, necesitan enviar a dos héroes una misión en la cual deben perderse para encontrarse a si mismo.
1. Chapter 1

_En alguno lugar de grecia..._

La oscuridad de la noche reinaba en las ruinas del viejo templo donde los unicos destellos de luz eran los dados por la brillante luna que presentandose en su maximo esplendor atravezaba las zonas del destruido techo probablemente con intento de mirar la escena con espectacion y curiosidad.

Dos personajes cubiertos con gruesas capas que impedian mostrar sus identidades de los ojos curiosos estaban uno frente otro mirandose en lo que parecia una batalla de miradas sin fin en la cual ninguno esta deseoso de ceder. Finalmente uno de los hombre suspiro con disgusto y lentamente se deshizo de la capucha que encubria su identidad, mostrando un rostro bello pero carente de ninguna emocion y con unos ojos oscuros, negros como onix, que estremecian a las pocas personas que tenian la valentia de atreverse a dirigirle la mirada. Espere unos segundos y viendo que el otro ser no bajaba su propia capa dijo:

_Me siento tan disgustado como usted hermano pero prolongar este momento no hara que los hechos cambien. Si queremos respuestan es mejor evitar perder tiempor en rivalidades estupidas. _El hombre hablo con evidente molestia dando cuenta que no estaba muy feliz de decir estas palabras.

_Siento discrepar hermano pero en vista de que usted parace saber mas de lo que dice me limitare a actuar como me dela gana. Aumque estoy de acuerdo en un punto nuestras rivalidades estupidas no estan ayudando a aclarar la situacion. _Senalo el segundo hombre con un tono despreocuado dejando caer su capucha para mostrar unos brillantes verdes que emitian un poder que rivalizaba con el primer hombre.

_Ahi es donde te equivocas "mi hermano menor" yo no se mas de lo usted sabe fui convocado a este lugar,y al parecer no fui el unico. _Señandole a el. _Pero eso ahora no importa, la cuestion es quien nos convoco y el porque?_

Antes de que el hombre de ojos verdes conteste una voz se adelanto a reponder. Una pequeña figura tambien encapuchada que habia visto la escena desde el comienzo se acercaba lenta y silenciosamete. Habia escuchado toda la conversacion entre los dos seres esperando el momento oportuno para hacerse revelar. Con voz suave y dominante hablo:

_creo que yo pueda dar respuesta a esas pregutas hermanos._

Los dos seres sorprendidos miraron a la figura en cuestion incredulos e inseguros de la persona que estaba de pie frente a ellos. La pequeña figura reconciendo el asombro se quito la capucha revelando el rostro de una niña de aproximadamente 8 años de edad con los ojos rojos como llamas. Ellos, se movian como el fuego de una chimenea, generando calidez y confort a la personas que los miraban. La niña consciente de que ahora tenia su atencion dio una mirada a sus hermanos y sonrio:

_veo que ahora tengo su atencion. Es un placer verte Hades_ _a pasado tiempo _señalando al hombre de ojos oscuros y piel mortalmente palida, _y tambien a ti Poseidon_ ampliendo mas su ya gran sonriza al hombre de ojos verdes y piel bronceada.

Ambos dioses miraron emudecidos a la niña, muchas preguntas pasaban por sus mentes. Estaban confundidos, y enojados de esta reunion secreta. Los dos habian sidos convocados atraidos por una inquietante nota al viejo templo que una vez pertenecio al culto de su hermana mayor, al principio pensaron que el templo habia sido elegido al azar pero viendo a su hermana de pie frente a ellos y con una sonriza respladeciente frente a ellos dudaron de que este lugar fue tomado al azar. Hades, dios del inframundo, una vez que salio de su asombro miro a su hermana con alegria y ansiedad y dijo:

_Hestia , mi querida hermana, me siento bastante confundido. Has solicitado una reunion con nosotros porque no revelar su identidad desde el prencipio. Si bien el mensaje daba claro de la urgencia de esta reunion el autor de ella se mantenia en la clasdetinidad. Ademas si no me equivoco solamente has solicitado la presencia de nosotros dos, nuestro hermano pequeño no estara muy contento y el ser excluido de esa bella reunion fraternal sera tomado como otro acto de cospiracion en su mente orgullosa y paranoica. _ Termino su monologo claramente bastante divertido de esta ultima parte de su discurso.

Poseidon, dios de los mares, una vez salio de asombro escucho el atrevido discurso de su hermano. Si bien su relacion nunca fue de la mejores el respetaba a su hermano, sus otros hermanos podrian haberse olvidado de sus actos , pero el no la haria, sin el habria perdido la cordura cuando se encontraba en el estomago de su padre el titan Cronos,ademas de jugar un rol importante al destruir las armas del ejercito de su padre durante la primera guerra titan. El era un dios justo, aque respetaba sus juramentos, llevaba sus dominios con orden y justicia. El era el equilibro entre su paranoico hermanito Zeus y su incotrolable caracter, impredecible como el mar.

Cuando su hermano termino su discurso decidio que era el momento para hablar:

_Hestia, como siempre es un placer verte, pero como Hades ha señalado ya, estamos ansiosos de saber el motivo porque el cual nos llamaste. Debo asumir que es un asunto grave, porque solo eso ocasionaria que dejaras tu lugar en el Olimpo. _Dijo Poseidon ansioso por terminar con esta situacion.

Hestia miro a sus dos hermanos. Ellos tan parecidos pero tan distintos los amaba a los dos por igual para ella no habia diferencia, no le importaba quien los dos era mas poderososo, o quien de los dos tenian el mejor caracter, o mayor dominio. Para ella siempre seria sus hermanitos a los que junto a su madre ayudo a criar. Una vez, salio de sus recuerdos de los antiguos tiempos miro nuevamente a cado uno y hablo.

_Me temo que sus palabras son ciertas hermanos la razon por las que los llame es de importancia . Tal es su importancia que podria desaparecer el mundo como lo conocemos, en el lugar de el, seria reemplazado con uno de muerte, agonia y destruccion. _Expreso Hestia como un sonriza triste ante la angustiosa noticia que tenia que dar y preocupada por la racion de sus hermanos a la peticion que tenia que hacer.

El silencio goberno cuando las palabras saliero de la boca de hestia , los dos dioses, dos de los tres grandes,expresaron una mirada de angustia ante sus palabras tenian una idea de cual era el mensaje que su hermana queria transmitir. La diosa del hogar, miro a sus hermanos por la expresion de sus rostros sabian de lo que estaba a punto de decir , aun asi se preparo mentalmente para usar sus poderes para dar una sensacion calidez en el lugar, esperaba que eso sea suficiente para calmar la preocupacion evidente en sus hermanos. Hestia continuo hablando:

_Hace un noche un ser que creia desaparecido contacto comingo. Al principio me costo asimilar sus palabras pero viniendo de la persona que trasmitia el mensaje me fui imposiple no creer en lo que me estaba diciendo. _

Poseidon fue el primero en salir de su estupor, la mencion de destruccion del mundo al cual conocemos habia hecho que entre en una especie de transe, una guerra hace unos meses habia terminado y ahora estaba por comenzar otra, mucho mas terrible que la anterior, tenia una idea de quien podria ser el enemigo pero esperaba estar equivocado. Observando a su hermano que esta sumido en sus pensamientos y luego mirando a su hermana dijo:

_¿estas seguro de esto Hestia? ¿podria ser una engaño?¿quien ese ser desaparecido que contacto con usted? ¿y porque dices que te fue imposible no creer en esa persona?. _ Espeto rapidamente ansioso de que su hermana no diga el problema de una vez.

Hades salio de sus pensamientos, y escucho el tono ansioso de su hermano, que era extraño para el, por lo general, era un ser despreocupado y pacifico . La impaciencia en su voz alerto en su cabeza de que el tenia una idea del enemigo en cuestion , y estaba trantando desesperadamente de creer que eso no era posible. Girando su cabeza bruscamene a su hermano una vez que la idea terrible cruzo por su mente dijo:

_El enemigo del que estan hablando es "ella" no?. _Dijo finalmene

Ambos Hestia y Poseidon miraron a su hermano, ninguno de los dos queria expresar esa declaracion pero viendo que la tension en el aire era evidente decidieron asentir . La diosa suspiro era momento de hablar con claridad y preocuparse por su reaccion despues, miro a sus hermanos con una expresion que decia que no deseaba interrupciones mientras daba su discurso.

_Asi es hermanos el enemigo es ella, Gea, esta despertando de su largo sueño y me temo que busca vengaza por lo que sucedio hace tantos años y por lo ocurrido recientemente con su hijo,nuestro padre. _Hestia seguia mirando sus expresiones incredulas y continuo._ El ser que pense que habia desaparecido me lo confimo. Cuando Padre desperto y comenzo la guerra, el hizo un plan para despetarla, el casi lo consiguio pero para ello necesiaba de mas energia que en el momento no contaba debido a que no habia asumido totalmente su forma. Cuando el murio el poder que se desencadeno de su muerte fue lo suficienmente fuerte para sacarla de su sueño. Aumque aun sigue semi-dormida y debil, aun es lo suficientemente fuerte para trabajar en un plan para destruir al Olimpo y todo lo que acontece._

_Ahora la razon por la cual he convocado esta reunion es para informarle de este hecho y pedirle una peticion a los dos. _Termino de decir.

¿_quien es la persona que te informo de esto y porque confias tanto en sus palabras?_ . declaro bruscamente Hades tratando de no creer en las palabras de su hermana.

_Es un ella. La conoces hermano me estraña que todavia no te estas dando cuenta de quien podria ser. Quien el ser que mas conoce a este ser. Es simple, si lo piensas, nuestra amada madre ha vuelto. _Dijo hestia mostrando una gran sonriza.

Ambos dioses se quedaron rigidos ante la mencion de madre. Como movidos por los instintos se acercaron peligrosamente a su hermanos y dijeron al mismo tiempo-

_Mientes! . _gritaron al unisono.

_Ella desparecio nadie la ha visto en eones._ _Esperas que crea que ella volvio. No, Hestia estas jugano un juego peligroso. Si en verdad crees que creamos en tus palabras danos una prueba. _ Declaron el dios de mar comocionado por las palabras de su hermana.

_Me temo hermano que tendras que creer en mi palabra. Pero si deseas una confirmacion. Yo juro por el rio stix que cada palabra que he dicho es cierta. _ Un trueno siguio confirmando cada palabra de la diosa.

Ante el juramento y el trueno que confirmaba las palabras de su hermana suspiraron derrotados. Era cierto, "ella" volvia y su madre lo sabia. Que ivan a ser ahora. Ambos pensaban una nueva guerra acontecia con un enemigo muy poderoso, un ser primodial, que aumentaba su poder a medida que se encubria en su dominio.

_No has venido a decirnos esto solamente verdad? Deseas pedirnos algo, por la expresion de tu rostro nosotros no vamos a estar contentos con esta peticion. _ Declaro Hades dando un asentimiento con la cabeza a su hermano que el repondio.

_¿que es lo deseas?¿que esa peticion tan terrible que aqui nuestro hermano dice?. _ Dijo Poseidon cansado de los multiples giros de esta reunion.

Nuevamente la diosa del hogar suspiro derrotada, ella esperaba que sus hermanos especialmente Poseidon entendiera la importancia de esta peticion sabia que iva a ser dificil para el especialmente despues de todo lo ocurrido. Pero no habia otra solucion. Rea, nuestra madre, habia sido clara con el plan solo esperaba que ellos lo comprendieran. Incomoda con la mirada de sus hermanos, se aclaro la garganta.

_Nuestra madre ha encontrado unos aliados inesperado que esta dispuestos a ayudarnos en la guerra que esta por llegar pero me temo que el necesitan algo de ustedes._

_¿quien es hermana estos nuevos aliados y que es lo que necesitan de nosotros?. _Dijo hades, comocionado por todo los giros que ocurrian en la coversacion. El intua que los aliados era un seres poderosos pero porque nos nescesitaba. Si era poderoso no necesitaba mas poder estaba confundido.

- _sus hijos. _Declaron hestia. Esas simples palabras hicieron ambos dioses se tensaran. Como hestia predijo el primero en hablar fue su hermano del mar.

_QUE! No,ni lo piensas hestia el ya dado mucho. Si crees que dejare que sacrifique a mi hijo por esta estupida guerra estas equivocada debe haber otro manera. _ Miro amenazadoramente a su hermana. Y continuo. _ Su vida ha sido dificil y tu lo sabes deja que lleva una vida de tranquilidad. Sabes lo dificil que fue para mi sacarlo del dolor de los ultimos meses no quiero ver a mi hijo nuevamene en el dolor. _Termino de decir con ojos sus verdes enfurecidos.

_Calmate hermano!. Entiendo tu posicion tambien es mi hijo del que estan hablando, pero gritar a nuestra hermana no sera la respuesta. _ Dijo hades intentando calmar a su hermano y en vano a si mismo. Su hijo, que era lo estos malditos seres querian de el.

_Hermanos calmanse estos aliados no quieren destruir a sus hijos, todo lo contrario, los necesitan para entrenarlos. _ Ante esas palabras ambos dioses miraron a su hermana seguian furiosos por esa peticion pero al pensar que no querian destruirlos hizo que su furia dismuneya un poco.

Poseidon fue en hablar, intentando bajar el tono de su voz dijo de la manera mas cortante y fria a su hermana:

_Habla. Y espero que no omitas nada, querio saber todo. Si mi hijo esta involucrado quiero saber cada pequeña parte de ese plan que hablas . _Declaro dejando conmocionada a su hermana por el tono helado y dominante _extraño en el._

Hades tambien aturdido por el tono de su hermano se volvio a su hermano y con un tono suave y mortal dijo:

_Perdona la brusquedad de nuestro hermano. Pero el tiene razon, hestia es el momento de que hables. Nosotros no te interrupiremos pero se clara. Son nuestros hijos de los que hablas y no voy a permirtir que alguien los engañe y utilise. _ Declaro intentando calmar la evidente tension que se sentia en el aire.

Hestia miros a sus dos hermanos y sonrio interamente. Estaba orgullosa de la reacion de ellos a pesar de como la trataron. Ambos amaban a sus hijos de formas distintas pero lo hacian. Al sentir la evidente tension puso en practico su poder tratando de esta manera aligerar el ambiente hostil que se habia creado. Cuando sintio que su poder hizo efecto y penso en la forma correcta de responder a sus exigencias sin parecer afectado por la mirada de ansiedad y traicion que recibia.

_madre, una vez que se entero del futuro ascenso de ella convoco a una diosa que se creia tambien perdida annake , diosa del destino y madre de las parcas . Ella necesitaba una confirmacion y descubrir un plan que impidiera la destruccion del mundo. Sin embargo no surgio nada esperanzador, annake confirmo el ascenso y fue clara en algo , el ascenso de gea no podia ser evitado. _Hestia miro a sus hermanos, sus expresiones de furia fueron transformadas en expresion de horror, sus rostros palidos eran signos de que empezaba a comprender la situacion real. Siguio con sus monologo. _ Madre angustiada de la situacion era peor de lo que esperaba cuestiono a annake sobre una forma de volver a hacer domir a la madre tierra de nuevo. La diosa del destino al ver la angustia de nuestro madre le dio una de la profecia y le advertio que la unica forma de vencer el inminente mal era atravez de un sacrificio, ella no especifico cual . La profecia dice;_

_seres antiguos olvidados en el tiempo_

_un hijo del mar y la muerte _

_aliados en contra de la tierra maldita_

_en hereos perdidos se convertiran _

_para volver ante la llamada del rayo_

_que en fuego o la tormenta _

_El final de sus dias acabaran_

_Al escuchar la profecia ella entendio lo que tenia que hacer, contactar con estos aliados, los otros primodiales Solamente tres primodiales repodieron a la peticion de nuestra madre Ponto dios primordial de los mares; Nix,diosa primodial de la noche y Hemera diosa primodial del dia. Los demas dioses o bien siguen dormidos como una vez lo fue gea o bien se han desvanecido y mesclado su poder con su dominio. En vista a sus antiguas leyes y que sus fuerzas estan llegando a desvanecerse ellos no podian hacer nada para derrotar gea sin embargo eso no impide que entrene a otros seres que impidan que los planes de gea se realizen._

_Una vez que parte de profecia se estaba cumpliendo ella contacto comingo. Nuestra madre nos conoce . Ella sabia que si venia con una noticia como esta, nuestro hermano , Zeus iva a hundirse en la autonegacion, y en vista de que la profecia que abvirtiera a los olimpicos del despertar de gea todavia no habia sido emitida , nuestro hermano, el rey de los dioses despidiria esta noticia en el olvido._

Silencio volvio a reinar. Los dos dioses estaban aturdidos, era demasiado informacion, aun les costaba entender que su madre estaba viva y cospirando en contra de su enemigo, que era su propia madre despues de todo. Pero lo que mas les comociono fue la mencion de los dioses primodiales , tenian pensamientos incredulos, una pregunta se remitian en sus cabezas ¿aun existian?, bueno al parecer si, y la reina titan se habia puesto en contacto con ellos. Pero eso era posible

Poseidon y Hades salieron de su aturdimieno y su mundo de confusion vieron a su hermana mayor con su siempre rostro inepresivo. Tenian tantas preguntas pero entendian que era el momento de finalizar , los otros dioses se darian cuenta de la reunion, y en estos momentos eran algo que no podia pemitir. En algo estaban de acuerdo su hermano menor no podia descurbrir esto, la palabras de su madre eran ciertas, cuando se enterase de esta informacion iva mostrar su terco caracter autonegador y decir su tipica palabreria; nadie se atreveria al olimpo, somos dioses poderosos, ellos no temen ,etc. Pero debian mantenerse cautelosos de los demas si el enemigo se enterara de esa informacion sus hijos pagarian con la muerte por solo ser nombrados en esa maldita profecia. La historia se repetia de nuevo una vez mas.

_Creo en ti, hermana. Aun estoy cofundido respeto a esta nueva informacion pero tu eres incapaz de engañarnos. _Dijo ´Poseidon intentado aclarar sus ideas._ Aun no estoy de acuerdo con todo pero si en verdad hay una guerra entonces debo empezar a creer. _

_Estoy de acuerdo. Siguo igual de confundido pero tambien creo en ti hermana. Dinos que necesitas._ Respondio Hades tratando de parecer lo mas desinterezado posible.

Hestia observo a sus hermanos. Ella sabia que ellos no creia gran parte de lo que habia dicho pero estaban preocupados por sus hijos, esta profecia secreta , era peligrosa, ellos lo sabian. Sin mostrar ningun cambio en sus rostro. Dijo:

_Necesito que ambos lleven a sus hijos a un lugar que luego les confirmare. Ustedes no deben llevarlos ni decirles sobre la profecia o los dios primodiales pero pueden abvertirle sobre la inminente amenza cuando menos sepan es mejor. Ellos los descubriran por su cuenta. En vista que de toda esta informacion es peligrosa los demas dioses no debe conocer esta informacion. Solo causaria terror y caos, y eso no es lo queremos deben jurar por el rio stix que toda la informacion que hoy salio no debe salir de los muros de este templo._

Ambos dioses enojados ante tanto secretismo y desconfianza aceptaron a regañadiente. Dijeron su juramento, y los truenos dieron la señal de que esta reunion estaba por acabar.

_Una cosa mas hermanos, cuando envien a sus hijos a esta nueva mision deben bendecirlos antes . Es una peticion que no viene de parte de madre sino mia. Ellos necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan obtener. Sus hijos una vez mas van a jugar un rol importante en el destino del mundo, y es mejor que cuenten con todas las armas posibles. Me despido, hermanos, yo ya hice mi parte en esta guerra ahora les toca ustedes seguir. _Con esta ultima frase, la diosa del hogar coloco su capucha y desaperecio en unas ardientes llamas.

Los dos dioses mayores que quedaron mirando uno al otro. No estaban seguros de nada en estos momentos. Solo tenian una cosa clara sus hijos nuevamente estarian en el centro de la tormenta, y no podian hacer nada para evitarlo. Ambos se colocaron sus capuchas, se dieron una despedida silenciosa y volvieron a sus dominios para aclarar su mente y pensar con incertidumbre en el futuro del mundo estaba en manos de sus hijos una vez mas.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Costa de hawaii, puerto de Maui..._

Las luces de la cuidad de maui se reflejaban en el ahora intraquilo y puro mar mostrando un espectaculos de formas y colores que muy pocas tenias el agrado de apreciar en la oscura noche. La marea y las olas chocaban con los barcos anclados en el puerto haciendo de ellos imposibles que se matengan quietos, y en un solo lugar.

Un joven hombre estaba apoyado en cabina de su barco observando el movimientos del mar y los vientos. Las brisas y corrientes saladas de mar tambien se mostraban extrañas ante la mirada de unos ojos verdes expertos que se mostraban serenos ante al extraño comportamiento marino.

_El mar estaba inquieto. _ Es el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente al observar los curiosos cambios, imperceptibles para muchos pero visibles para un hijo de mar. Que en otras palabras significan que su padre estaba inquieto.

El joven siguio mirando al oscura agua costera trantando de decifrar la razon que estaba pertubando a estas pacificas aguas repletas de una inumerable vida marina. Todavia sin comprender la razon de esta pertubacion. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Y si su padre estaba en problemas.

Rapidamente saco esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, si es cierto el habria sido informado . Su padre, a pesar del lugar en donde se encontraba, siempre lograba localizarlo, debe ser la ventaja de ser un dios griego con milenios de edad y cuyo dominio representaba los 2/3 del planeta. Ademas si por alguna razon el no podria contactar con el, su molesto primo, hijo de Hades, se encargaria de informarle por el.

Absorto ante las divagaciones de su mente, paso una mano en su oscuro cabello azabache. Habia crecido bastante en los ultimos meses pero aun si se negaba cortarlo. La gente podria pensar que parecia un pirata, pero honestamente el punto de vista de ellos poco le importaba. Hace mucho tiempo que habia decidido que la unica opinion que en verdad le importaba era solamente la propia. Aumque, algunas aveces, tambien favorecia y respetaba los consejos que le daba su padre pero aun asi era solamente en muy raras y extranas ocasiones.

Habia madurado mucho desde sus 16 años , y de la guerra con su abuelo, el Titan Kronos. Ser un semidios, hijo de uno de los tres grandes habia contribuido a ello. En algunas ocasiones, se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida si en lugar de ser un joven con descendencia divina hubiera tenido un padre mortal. Su vida habria sido distinta, era los mas factible. Probablemte en estos momentos estaria intentado descubrir cual universidad seria mejor, o de que manera podria conseguir alcohol aun siendo menor de edad. Eran las preocupaciones tipicas de un adolescente de 17 años. Elegir que puerto es seguro, defenderse de criaturas miticas que intentaba destruirlo y recuperarse de una terrible guerra que le habia quitado muchos buenos amigos no sigue con los patrones del manual del tipico adolescente norteamericano.

Suspiro. Un año. El tiempo pasa desamasiado rapido. Algunas noches las pesadillas lo atormentaban , pero con todo en la vida, aparecian cada vez con menos frecuencia. Aun se sentia culpable, si el hubiera hecho las cosas distintas probablemente la guerra se habria llevado menos vidas. Al principio penso que todo era su culpa, su error fatal, termino siendo el desencadenante de su triste final de heroe. Costo tiempo y varios insultos bien merecidos para darse cuenta que la muerte es parte esencial en la guerra. Aun asi perdio demasiados cosas al intetar descubrir esto.

Semanas despues de la guerra el no fue el mismo. Como toda victoria, esta tiene un costo, para el significo la perdida de su inocencia y para otros la vida sus amigos. Como todo lider intento llevar el duelo lo mejor que pudo, se coloco una mascara de fortaleza y compresion, y oculto sus preocupaciones y debilidades de los ojos de sus amigos. Ellos necesitan alguien fuerte para salir adelante, no un semidios deprimido y perdido. Debio ser un gran actor porque nadie lo noto, ni siquiera su novia, quien creia que lo conocia mas que nadie percibio los cambios que estaba sufriendo, y la fachada que sostenia. Tiempo despues el campamento empezo a recuperarse, los semidioses empezaron a mirar al futuro con mas optimismo y esperanza, un futuro mejor empezaban a hacerse sentir en el ambiente.

Como una señal de retirada, el hijo del mar decidio que era el momento de lamer sus propias heridas. Hablo con su mentor, y le dijo que necesitaba tiempo en el mundo de los mortales y de esta manera descubrir que es lo que el queria para su futuro. Nunca habia pensado mucho en el, siempre penso que moriria antes de los 16 años. Pero cuando el descubrio que la gran profecia hablaba de la muerte de su ex-amigo Lucas Castellan, y no la de el. Se dio cuenta habia un futuro para el. Pero aun asi, no sabia como sentirse con la idea. A veces se sentia como un nafraugo perdido en una isla olvidada que intentaba encontrar una forma de volver a casa, pero si mucho exito en lograrlo. Otras veces se sentia como un extraño, la guerra, las muerte, el sacrificio de Lucas aun llegaba muy profundamente en el de lo que los demas pensaba.

Chiron, alerta de los cambios mas sombrios que empezaban a sentir en su alumno, toma esta decision con las mas sabia, lo dejo marcharse no si antes prometer que estaria bien y en caso de que necesite alguien con quien hablar no dudaria en contactarse con el. Con una pocas despedidas y promesas vacias a sus amigos campistas salio del campamento inseguro de que podria cumplir de nuevo aquellas promesas.

Una vez en la ciudad de New York, intento seguir con su vida. Volvio al departamento de su madre, que ese momento esta compartiendo con su novio y su ex- profesor de ingles, reanudo la escuela y trato de llevar los mejor que pudo su relacion con su mejor amiga y nueva novia, Annabeth Chase.

Al principio lo hice bien, seguio una rutina que consitia por las mañanas en ir a la escuela intentanto poner la mayor atencion que podia, bastante dificil para un niño semidios conn TDH y dislexia. Luego por las tardes, se ocupaba con la practica en el equipo de natacion al cual entro gracias a la ayuda del novio de su madre, que habia convecido al entrenador para aceptar a niño problema como una forma de ejemplo de que el deporte es la forma mas idonea de la redeccion. Agradecia a su padrasto Paul, pero hacerlo ver como un ex- convicto en busca de reinvidicacion no era para nada agradable, y menos cuando intentabas tener tu perfil lo mas bajo posible. Cuando no estaba en las practicas, se quedaba en casa haciendo la tarea de la escuela y del departamento, incluso llego a perdirle a su madre que le enseñe a cocinar para poder recupera el tiempo perdido en su relacion madre-hijo. La relacion se fortalecio no podia decir lo mismo de sus habilidades culinarias. A veces su novia, la visitaba cuando no estaba muy ocupada en la nueva remodelacion del Olimpo ,y organizaban juntos pequeñas salidas novio-novia que alguna veces terminaba en un moustro intentando acabar con su vida pero cuando sus garras chocaba con su piel impenetrable, cortesia del rio stix y la maldicion de Aquiles terminaban siendo facilmente derrotados.

Empezo a sentirse mejor, la vida que estaba llevando era lo mas normal y mortal posible, de vez en cuando algunos moustros aparecian pero gracias al entrenamiento de varios años y la maldicion lograba acabarlos antes de que generen un daño mayor. Su relacion con annanbeth aumque un poco distante debido a mi anterior autoaislamiento interno en el campamento y la multiples obligaciones que ambos se mantenia bastante estable y con vinculo fuerte. A pesar de la relacion amorosa seguiamos siendo mejores amigos, que era algo buen, ques su amistad no cambie ni con la guerra o la distancia daba cuenta del fuerte vinculo que poseian . Sin embargo su novia no era la unica persona con la cual contaba, el insorportable de su primo a pesar de ser un dolor de culo aveces tambien lo ayudaba a no hundirse en la depresion y la melancolia. Lo que era bastante ironico viniendo de un hijo de Hades, con una personalidad emo y cuya rara sonrisa, bastante escalofriante deberia decir, aparecia cuando se lo ocurria una ingeniosa y sadica forma de tortura a los almas del campo de castigo del dominio de su padre. Aunque la extraña fraternal relacion que tenia con mi primo era en si bastante descorcentante para algunos, lo era en mas la bueno relacion que tenia con su madre. Al parecer Nico, que parecia que no tenia mejor sitio a donde ir, aunque viniendo de que tu hogar se encuentra en palacio en el inframundo es una buena excusa, venia a visitarnos cada vez que ponia para saquear la despensa y heladera. Talvez yo no tendria ningun problema, pero veniendo de el chico come si la tierra acabara al dia siguiente, y que mi madre lo consiente como si comerse media despensa sea lo mas normal de mundo, era bastante molesto.

Pero como el cliche en todo vida de un heroe, esta no termina feliz. Definitivamente las parcas odiaban a los semidioses, especialmente a los heroes, y mas especialmente a el.

Levanto la cabeza y vio a la estrellas que se reflejaban en el mar, empezo a verlas y recordo las vidas de los grandes heroes, Aquiles, Odiseo ,Teseo, todos semidioses, hereos de grandes hazañas y guerreros formidables que tenian muchas cosas en comun. La mas notable es como heroes su final no es feliz. Penso en su madre que en un intentado de aumentar su suerte le puse el nombre del unico heroe que habia tenido una final mas prospero, Perseo.

Cuando era niño siempre se sintio irritado con el nombre, y que sus compañeros de la escuela se burlaran de el no ayudaba a ganar su cariño. Finalmente como todo lo que pasa en la vida, se resigno. He hizo lo que la gente comun suele con su nombre le disgusta, se puso un apodo; Percy. Con el tiempo continuo con su vida, crecer con un padrasto abusivo,un padre presuntanmente desaparecido y grandes problemas de atecion como de aprendizaje no ayudaban a tener una infancia feliz. De todos modos hizo lo mejor pudo, su madre fue su pilar, ella era como las mismas estrellas que apreciaba en estos momento. siempre guiadolo, cuidando de el y velando por su seguridada y felicidad.

Cuando la guerra termino su madre volvio a ocupar ese lugar, ella sabia las terribles cosas que vivio mientras luchaba en la guerra. No en carne propia, pero sabia que su hijo habia visto demasiado para un chico tan joven. Lo ayudo a superar su culpa y entender que no siempre podia proteger a todo el mundo. A veces para salvar vidas, es necesarios sacrificios. No es lo mejor del mundo ni lo mas agradable pero es necesario.

Entonces sucedio. Todo ocurrio con tan poco diferencia de tiempo, fue como un golpe tras golpe. Siempre penso que el iba a morir primero, diablos, ya por si la vida de un semidios es arriesgada por no decir de un hijo de los tres grandes que se presume es el niño de una profecia. Aun si no sucedio, y por un momento hizo algo que un semidios nunca debe hacer, hizo planes... Dejo de pensar en tragedias, y en empezo a pesar en finales felices y futuros prometederos.

Que tonto fue, como si la parcas iba a dejar que fuera feliz.

Cuando su vida empezo a tener un giro feliz. La tragedia tuvo que venir. Pero esta vez no vino por el, fue por la persona que sabia que iba causar que su alma se desgarre por el dolor. _Su madre_.

Aun recuerda ese dia, como olvidarlo, fue el dia que sintio que su corazon se partio en dos. Como un simple dia puede causar tanto dolor. Esa misma mañana habia dado un beso rapido en la mejilla de su madre, habia agarrando unas tostada azules , para salir rapidamente del departamento de su madre no si antes recordarle que a la tarde tenia su competencia de natacion. Su madre simplemente nego a la cabeza a su hijo y sonrio con una sonrisa que decia como voy a olvidarlo si me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo, para despues gritar un adios y unas cuantas palabras a su seguridad. Si hubiera sabido le habria dicho a su madre lo mucho que la amaba, en vez de recordarle en no faltar a su estupida competencia. Pero como iba a saber el, que seria la ultima vez que veria de nuevo a su madre.

Murio sin dolor le dijeron. Fue una muerte rapida. Ni siquiera lo sintio. Esas fueras las palabras de consuelo que recibio de oficial de policia cuando llego a su escuela poco despues de que finalize su competencia. De que servia haber ganado cuando no podia mirar la cara de orgullo de su madre. Y lo peor de todo es que se sentia tan culpable una vez mas. Si el no la hubiera presionada para venir a su competencia talvez no habria salida de casa para morir en un accidente.

Siguio recordando, sus memorias aun parecias tan frescas como si en vez de que hubiera pasado meses del accidente hubieran pasado solo unas cuantas horas.

El oficial lo escolto fuera de la escuela para acompañarlo a ver su padrasto que se encontraba bien, vivo, pero con bastantes costillas y huesos fracturados sin contar las muchas contusiones producidas por estrellar su coche contra una viejo edificio al intentar evitar a otro vehiculo que habia cruzado imprudentemente una luz en rojo. Sus ojos verdes, que parecian reflejar la intensidad del mar, se oscurecieron, la vida de su madre habia sido llevada por un mortal incosciente que poco respetaba la vida de los demas.

Sus puños cerrados se volvieron palidos por la presion. lentamente intento calmarse, empezando a mover sus manos en un vago intento de relajarsse y sacar la frustacion e ira que generaban sus recuerdos . Cuando su dolor iba a disminuir. cada vez que pensaba en su madre,su muerte, la ira y el dolor reinaban en el. Quien dijo que el tiempo cura las heridas es completo idiota que no tiene idea lo que es sufrir.

Intento nuevamente ser fuerte, especialmente por Paul, que a pesar de todo amaba a su madre con locura, y perderla fue como si le quitaran una parte de su corazon. La culpa, el dolor y la tristeza hundieron a su padrasto en un estado de depresion que llegaba al limite de nunca abandonar su habitacion. Percy, otra vez tuvo que usar su mascara, ser el fuerte, mostrar su dolor no ayudaria a superar esta situacion. Asi como se volvio de nuevo, un ser sin emociones, un automata como los de Lord Hefesto. La debilidad no tenia lugar en ese momento.

Pero como toda eleccion tiene sus pros y sus contras. Su padrasto poco a poco empezo a salir de su estado depresion, empezo a volver a su rutina, opto por pensar en su sally con amor y ni con dolor. Ella no le gustaria verlo en ese estado; fue lo que siempre me decia cuando lo encontraba tomando una foto de ambos del dia de su boda mientras miraba a la nada perdido en sus recuerdos. Al final sucedio, paso lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba, Paul termino siendo el fuerte y yo el debil. Me nege a sentir, sentir requeria volver al dolor, y yo era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Todos intentaron ayudarme, me decia una otra vez que negar el dolor y la tristeza no ayudaria a sanarme. Pero yo no podia. Mi madre era un de ser luz, como mi padre siempre decia, era una reina. Entonces porque debia morir asi. Estaba enojado, furioso con el destino, con los dioses, con el mundo y comingo. Ella no debia morir antes que yo, asi no era como tenia que ser. Me encerre a mi mismo en mi dolor, y me negaba a habla con nadie sobre el. De a poco todos empezaron a resignarse si yo no queria hablar de eso, no podian hacer nada. Annabet fue la que mas insistio, podia ver su mirada de dolor cada de vez que la alejaba de mi con palabras bruscas, gestos incomodos,y alguna veces gritos cuando seguia insistiendo que yo no estaba bien. Yo no estaba bien, estaba perdido, mi madre fue mi estrella, mi guia ahora ya no estaba, era un neufrago. Estaba lastimandome a mi, y por consecuencia tambien a los demas.

Me aleje de todos e hice lo que mejor que creia para evitar mas dolor a los demas, me fui. Tomo mi ropa, algo de dinero que mi madre guardaba en caso de emergencias, mi arma y mi escudo, y Sali del departamento que tantos recuerdos felices me dio, no sin antes tomar tomar un foto que era de mi madre y yo cuando tenias apenas unos meses de vida. Y me fui, sin decir adios.

Pasaron semanas, y el vago sin rumbo matando seres en intento de sacar su frustacion y rabia. Iba de un lugar a otro nunca se quedaba demasiado tiemo en algun lugar, cuando mas tiempo que quedaba mas facil seria encontrarlo pensaba. Lentamente quedo absorto en sus pensamientos , mientras seguia matando a los moustros mas se daba cuenta que su madre no volvera. Estaria orgullosa de el, si lo viera en estos momentos probablemente no. El ahora era como un fantasma del niño que solia ser, ya no era Percy Jackson, el saldador del olimpo, el destructor de Kronos. No, ahora era un niño perdido que temia de enfrentar que su madre se habia ido.

Cuando pudo controlar su rabia y su dolor decidio volver. Se sentia solo. En su cobarde intento de negar la verdad que no estaba bien habia alejado a las personas que mas amaba. Chiron, sus amigos, su primo y principalmente... Annabeth. Ohh cuanto la extrañaba, era su ancla a este mundio. Ya no tenia a su madre, pero todavia la tenia a ella. Que tonto habia sido. No fue dificil tomar la decision, el decidio volver, tenia que verla pedirle perdon por haber sido tan idiotas en el ultimo tiempo.

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, compre el primer boleto a New york, tenia que verla y rogarle de rodillas que lo perdonara si era necesario, humillarse el no podia perder a una persona mas . Cuando por fin llego, era de noche. Estaba parado nerviosamente oculto entre las sombras en frente del edificio de annabeth, con unos ramos de rosas en su mano. Que le diria, la perdonaria. Si tenia, ellos se amaban despues de todo, talvez lo golperia por ser tan cerebro de algas. Pero de haberle gritado un buen rato, le daria un abrazo, y lo perdonaria. Tomando valor salio de las sombras y empezo a caminar hacia al edificio. Pero fue detenido por el sonido de un coche de alta gamma que aparcaba frente al edificio, tenia un mal presentimiento. Con un nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta vio con dolor. Como las dos personas hablaban dentro del coche. El conductor era un hombre de parecer 18 o 19 años, rubio, no podia apreciarlo bien, parece hablar alegremente con la acompañante una mujer joven rubia. El hombre salio del coche, dio vuelta al coche deportivo y habria la puerta a la mujer. Cuando salio fue como si el aire desapareciera de sus pulmones, callo un gemido, y vio a la mujer con costernacion. La sonriente mujer, era nada menos que annabeth. En lo que paso una eternidad, los dos dejaron de hablar, el hombre parecia despedirse pero como si hubiera cambiado de idea,la beso. Ellos se besaron en frente mio, queria gritar preguntarle porque , acaso esta era su venganza. Como si voz hubiera vuelto a mi, murmure _Annabeth._

Ella como si hubiera escuhado, se separa bruscamente del hombre, y me vio. Con los ojos muy abiertos y un jadeo dijo ..._percy._

Y yo no pude mas, cuando vis sus ojos, esos bellos tormentosos ojos grises que tan amaba mirandome con tan todo dolor y suplica. Supe que no podia seguir aqui, mis piernas aun se sentian como gelatina, pero aun asi corri. Tire la flores y corri tan rapido como pude. Con una palabra que se repetia una vez mas en mi cabeza, _la perdi, la perdi, la perdi, la perdi. _Crei escuchar gritos dentras mio, pero yo no hice caso no podia verla, no podia escuchar decirme que no me amaba, que amor iba a otra persona. Corri mas fuerte hasta que piernas me dolieran. Pronto despues de parecer horas me detuve, no sabia donde estaba, seguia en new york?.

Necesitaba paz, un lugar donde su corazon pueda recomponerse. Pero donde, no tenia a donde ir. El en su intento de no herir y no sufrir por perder a alguiena mas los habia alejado de el. Estaba solo y cansado.

Si su madre estubiera aqui. Ella sabria que hacer,el la guiaria, le diria palabras reconfortantes. Pero no estaba, tenia que vivir su vida asi, sin ella, sin annabeth.

Miro en lugar en donde estaba, era un zona comercial, con un parque en frente del, habia varios edificios que parecias las sedes de unas empresas. Cuidadosamente penso en sus opciones podria buscar un motel barato o quedarse cerca del parque. Descarto la secunda opcion, podria ser invulnerable, pero no era estupido, no podria defenderse de un gran numero muestros y menos en su estado actual. Siguio caminando en busca de un lugar para dormir, cuando se paro bruscamente en una publicidad. Una familia con dos niños pequeños se encontraba en un playa con una gran sonrisa. Le escena le resultaba tan familiar, recordaba las veces que su madre y el iba a las playas de Montauk ... playa .. montauk .. algo en la cabeza le decia que tenia que ir a ese lugar.

Camino hasta encontrar un taxi, le dio las instrucciones al conductor que lo miro extrañado para encojer los hombros luego y murmurar algo como que no es mi negocio mientras page bien. Se recosto en el asiento, tantas cosas estaban en su mente ahora., se sentia tan vulnerable, tan roto. De repente como si el peso del mundo hubiera caido en el, cerro los ojos,y penso _es este su final _y se dejo caer en la inconsciencia. Esperando que todo lo que vivio halla sido un sueño, un terrible sueño.

Bajo la vista de la estrellas y volvio a mirar el mar, alejo esos recuerdos y pensamientos de su cabeza con un movimiento ,y miro a las olas seguian chocando con el barco moviendolo en una balanceo costante . Era como si el mar sintiera su dolor y lo estuviera acunando como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez. El mar lo calmaba, estaba en su dominio, fue la paz que le trajo lo que lo motivo a evitar el suelo firme el menor tiempo posible.

Lentamente dio una ultima vista al bello y turbulento mar. Se lo que sea que este alterando a su padre no es algo bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

_En el Palacio de Hades, Inframundo.._

Hades se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, había enviado a uno de sus siervos en busca de su hijo para informarle de la nueva búsqueda. Si que es podría llamarse "búsqueda" mandar a su único hijo a una misión que prácticamente es un suicidio. Intento descartar esa idea, Hestia había asegurado que tanto su hijo como el otro niño barba barnacle estarían seguros. Pero aun así, no podía quitarse la mala sensación que no vería a su hijo en mucho tiempo, y si volvía seguramente no seria el mismo. Las lineas de la profecía circulaban en su mente repitiéndose hasta el cansancio. Si quería evitar que Gea ascienda tendrá que perder a su hijo dos veces, y no estaba seguro de que la segunda vez no sea para siempre.

Muchos se mostrarían incrédulos al pensar que el Dios del inframundo se mostraría inquieto y un tanto proteccionista por su hijo. Pero la mayoría era gente estúpida e ignorante que asociaba a su personaje con la maldad y la crueldad solo por el hecho de su asociación con la muerte . Ser el dios del reino de los muertos, automáticamente los convertía en el dios de los muertos, aun cuando el mismo Thanatos era el dios al que se le adjudicaba tal encantador privilegio. Tuvo muchos hijos semidioses a lo largo de la historia, muchos sucumbieron a la crueldad y la locura convirtiéndose en villanos, dictadores y moustros sádicos cuyos nombres hicieron temblar de terror a los mortales. No es tal denominación no sea merecida, el mismo tenia a muchos de sus hijos disfrutando de torturas eternas en los campos de castigo. Sin embargo, la historia tiende a cambiar, conoció a una bella mortal italiana, Maria Di Angelo y supo que tal vez las cosas podían ser diferentes. Maria era un ser hermoso, era de los pocos mortales que no temía y despreciaba porque su dominio se encontraba en el mundo terrenal . Ella supo comprender lo, lo amo,y no por su poder, su riqueza o sus obsequios sino porque ella vio en el un ser justo y honorable. Aun recuerda como le daba una sonrisa incrédula y se burlaba cuando ella decía esas palabras, ella inmediatamente lo miraba como sus hermosos y profundos ojos chocolate, y decía "tu eres un hombre bueno, Hades. Los demás son ciegos al no verlo". El le creyó, y con esas palabras supo que ella seria una mujer que nunca olvidaría.

Por desgracia de la suerte o el destino, ella lo dejo. No por voluntad propia sino por un rayo causado por el perno de su hermano en un ataque de paranoia y venganza contra el. Ver su cuerpo carbonizado, asesinado en frente de sus dos hijos, lo llevo a que su corazón se llene de ira y de rencor. La crueldad y venganza fue lo que movió por muchos años cazando a los niños del hombre que le había quitado a la fue la única mujer en mucho tiempo que vio bondad en el. En un intento de salvaguardar lo poco que le quedaba de su amada Maria, y proteger a sus hijos de la ira de Zeus, el los llevo al casino lotus, no sin antes haber tomado sus recuerdos a manos de rió Leto. Así pasaron 70 años, hasta que el pude ver a sus hijos de nuevo, encerrados en un maldito casino hasta que el creyó que era el momento mas seguro para ellos.

Cuando sus hijos fueron libres del control mental del lotus, tuvo que ver con dolor como perdía en poco tiempo a uno de sus hijos dos veces. La primera vez a manos de su sobrina Artemisa, la patética diosa de la caza, y la segunda a manos de una de las creaciones de su otro sobrino Hefesto en un estúpida misión para rescatar a su tonta amante recientemente capturada. Amo a Bianca como un padre ama a su hija. Era tan parecida a su madre, su timidez, su dulzura pero que a la vez se convertiría si ella lo quisiese en una fuerte guerrera. Perderla fue como perder nuevamente a su Maria. Lo único que bueno que salio de esto fue que su hija murió como un héroe, y así el y los demás la recordarían..

Nico fue siempre otra historia. El siempre sintió sentimientos encontrados en el ante la presencia de su hijo, era tan parecido a el, supongo que el pensó que el se transformaría en otro de sus hijos absorbidos por la locura y la crueldad. Pero se equivoco, su hijo mostró algo que muy pocos de sus hijos tienen "El poder de olvidar rencores", para luego perdonar. Así como también demostró su lealtad a los que la merecían, como el coraje y determinación al enfrentarse a el cuando lo convenció y amenazo en luchar en la batalla de Manhattan. Su hijo era un ser raro entre sus hijos, e hizo lo que muy pocos han logrado trajo honor a la casa de Hades. Un hazaña que muy pocos han hecho, o se han atrevido a hacer. Definitivamente era un hijo de su Maria, y ella estaría orgullosa de el.

Lentamente fue saliendo de sus pensamientos, al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. Espero pacientemente a la aparición de su hijo, y dio un rápida oración a su madre para que este supuesto plan diera resultado. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron, mostrando dos figuras que se acercaban, el distinguió a su fiel siervo, Alecto acompañado de su hijo. Había crecido bastante para un niño de 14 de años, mostrando un aspecto delgado pero atlético, y un rostro infantil que cada día se iba haciendo mas maduro acentuando el parecido padre-hijo. Era una sensación inquieta estar frente a su hijo nunca fue el mejor padre, ni que hablar de podría algún día seria nominado al premio del padre del año. El siempre fue distante, con expresión aburrida e indiferente al que su hijo respondía con expresión similar. Ambos tenían un relación fría, aunque cortes, basada en el respeto por sobre esas idiotas cursilerias tontas del amor parental.

Vio como su hijo se acercaba junto a la fiel furia. Ambos hicieron un leve inclinación. El, con un gesto en la mano despidió a la sierva y procedió a hablar a su hijo;

_Supongo te preguntaras a que te he llamado_. Respondió como su voz indiferente, evaluando las reacciones de su hijo.

_Supones bien, padre. Aunque tengo la teoría que no se trata de reprimir alguna revuelta en los campos Aspodel o la búsqueda de alma fugitiva_. Respondió como las misma actitud indiferente no sin antes mostrar un leve sonrisa ante su tenue desafió.

ignorado la explicita _ una misión a la que debo mandarte. No hay opción de decir que no._ Agrego lo ultimo con un toco estoico.

_Como siempre, padre. A donde se puede esta vez me llamas, o es un misión en las que_... se silencio ante la mirada de su padre. Nico nunca fue una persona que demuestra sus sentimientos o emociones ni tampoco sentía empatia o compasión por los demás. Ser un hijo de Hades le había enseñado que no habia lugar para la misericordia o la demostraccion de afectos hacia los otros . Por supuesto, había unas cuantas excepciones a la regla pero el numero era tan pequeño que incluso los dedos de una mano eran demasiado para dar un valor de ellos, y ciertamente en numero no incluía a su padre. El pudo ser su padre, pero eso no significa que el estaría contento con eso, o que lo amara por ser el. Y ciertamente si alguien le decía que sentiría algo mas que la leve relación de respeto y cortesía que tenían, el se hubiera reído hasta quedar inconsciente por lo absurdo que seria. Así que la imagen en frente de el jamas en su vida pensó o tuvo la idea de que seria el espectador a ver o si lo haría lo mas probable es que estaría muerto por tener la osadía de ver al dios del inframundo y la riqueza en ese aspecto,_ derrotado. _Nunca creyó que algún día sentiría alguna sentimiento positivo a el. Siempre asumió que seria algo negativo, los niños Hades son siempre fáciles de guardar rencores, pero sentir angustia al ver a su padre así ciertamente nunca se incluía entre sus planes, y era por menos no una sensación agradable para el. Diablos, cuando vea a su primo, le dará una buena manotazo en la cabeza por volverlo un tipo suave. Y ciertamente, lo golpeara en su partes bajas por hacerlo hacer esta pregunta.

_Padre estas bien. Te noto... eh extraño._ Señalo su hijo con evidente nerviosismo e incomodidad.

Su padre, movió la cabeza y salio de su ensoñación. . He Intento volver a su imagen aburrida e indiferente lo mejor que pudo. El frunció el seño ante esto, su padre estaba extraño, el nunca se mostraba así, se pregunto cual seria la razón para tal cambio tan drástico en el.

_No pasa nada, solo cosas estúpidas en donde estaba, ah si, la misión Necesito que busques un objeto. Pero no cualquier objeto, este es uno muy antiguo y poderoso. Muchos han intentado encontrarlo pero han fallado, o muerto en el camino por lo que mejor venga al caso. No puede decirte como es el objeto o el nombre de el. Tu lo descubrirás por tu cuenta. _Hizo un gesto con la mano restando le importancia _Solo pueda darte una idea, se encuentra en el mar en una isla perdida del poder de los dioses, al que solo los hereos o seres inmortales que se se creen merecedores puedan entrar. El nombre de la isla es la creación o esa es la mejor tradición que logro hacer. he preparado los suministros necesarios de néctar y ambrosía así como una nueva armadura, la necesitaras, créeme, y un nuevo escudo. _Hizo una leve pausa pensando en que faltaba decirle. _Ah si me olvidaba debes ir al campamento, y buscar una profecía pero debes ser de encubierto nadie debe saber de esta búsqueda, entiendes, nico, nadie._

Nico vio a su padre explicarle la ridícula misión. A medida que avanzaba miraba a su padre con mas incredulidad. Finalmente harto de el evidente ataque locura de su padre, le dijo.

_Padre, esto es absurdo tirando a lo ridículo si me permitís decir. Quieres que vaya a una misión a un objecto que no sabes el nombre ni como es, a una isla que no tienes mas que un dudoso nombre producto talves de una mala traducción y por sobre todo no sabes donde esta. Encima quieres que vaya a una excursión sobre el mar que ya solo idea es un suicidio . No se que has bebido, pero ciertamente debes dejarlo, esta afectado tu juicio. _Espeto furioso ante la falta de cordura que mostraba su padre.

_Nico, para y cálmate , este no es el momento de criticas ni de quejas. Y para tu información muchacho insolente, no he bebido nada y mi cordura se encuentra perfecta Agradece el día de hoy, que estoy de humor, y que no tomo un severo castigo por tu insubordinacion y falta de respeto hacia mi. Puedo ser cualquier cosa para ti, pero soy tu padre y un dios, me debes respeto y obediencia. _ Le dijo rodeado de una poderosa aura oscura que mostraba el enojo y irritación ante las palabras de su hijo.

Nico lentamente tomo un respiro,e intento aliviar la tensión y furia que dominaba en el. Finalmente cuando creyó que podría hablar a su padre con algo de calma, y de esta manera evitar que lo vaporice con su poder.

_Bien padre_, escupió_, obedeceré. Pero no esperes que este contento con esta situación, y que descarte la idea de que es un suicidio. _ Dijo con frialdad intento de controlar sus emociones,.

_No esperaba mas, hijo. Pero para tu información mi querido nico, no iras solo en esta búsqueda Alguien te acompañara, y tu lo conoces bien. De hecho el te brindara protección en el dominio de mi hermano. _

_Trabajo mejor solo padre, y tu lo sabes. Pero bien viendo que no tengo mucha opción quien ese nuevo socio que dará protección sobre el mar, y yo conozco. Ciertamente no espero que se ofenda por no recordarlo. Tengo una memoria bastante selectiva._

_Honestamente esperaba mas de ti hijo, que yo sepa, llevas una extraña y cercana relación con el. En realidad poco me importa, para mi, no es mas que otro hijo del ridículo de cara de pez de mi hermano._

_Al oír esto, el hijo de hades se quedo, quieto del asombro. Hijo de su hermano. Protección en el dominio de su padre. Una relación cercana. No tuvo que ser demasiado inteligente para descubrirlo.._

_Percy?_

_Bingo! Te has vuelto una moneda de oro mas rico. Siguiente pregunta. _Hablo su padre con una sonrisa, ante la repentina idiotez y asombro de su hijo.

_Pero eso es imposible. Percy nunca aceptaria una mision asi. El de hecho no quiere saber nada del mundo de los dioses. De hecho con el unico dios que rara vez tiene contacto es su padre, y no es frecuentemente. _Señalo , incapaz de creer en que su primo aceptaria esa mision suicida.

_Pues parece que mi hermano aparte de su dominio del mar tiene dotes de un buen politico ya que logro convencerlo porque para acepto. Asi que dices ahora hijo, aceptas la mision,o dejaras a querido primo a su suerte._

_Sabes la respuesta padre. Incluso me ofende que lo preguntes. _

Su padre suspiro. - _y yo pensaba que lo harias por el amor que me tienes a mi, me siento herido. _Poniendo una mano en su pecho , en el lugar donde tendria su corazón, si es que tiene uno penso nico.

– _bueno viendo que las cosas estan claras ahora, y has aceptado de buena gana esta mision. _Nico murmuro muy bajo si claro._ Entonces solo resta hacer una cosa. Su padre se acerco a su hijo, y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, y comenzo a hablar en una lengua extraña, por un momento el penso que se trataba de griego arcaico pero no estaba seguro. Cortando sus pensamientos una luz oscura, negra lo rodeo, sus rodillas temblaron y cayo al suelo sintiendo un estrello poder que lo quemaba por dentro. Poco a poco, a sensacion de ardor desaparecio, para luego ir cambiado a unas mas agradables ante que se transformaron en mas vigorizantes. Sientiendose mas poderoso se lavanto del suelo, y le dijo a su padre.. _

_Que me hiciste. Espeto furioso a su padre ante la desagradable experiencia que sufrio._

_Solo te di mi bendición tus poderes sobre mi dominio han aumentado gracias a el. Tomara entrenamiento, que ahora no contamos para mejorarlo. Pero en primera instancia te ayudara a enfrentar los peligros de esta mision. Ve con suerte hijo mio, y vuelve vivo. Nuevos desafios se perciben en el futuro, y a pesar de mi, tu jugaras un papel importante en el. _Poniendo esta vez sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, y mirandolo con sentimientos que nunca creyo ver en los ojos de su padre , y menos que estos sean dirigidos a el. Orgullo y preocupacion. Una sensacion extraña se apodere en el al ver a su padre se sentia orgulloso de el, y que veia por su seguridad. _y no olvides que esta mision no debe ser dicha a otros, tu busqueda debe permanecer en secreto. Con respecto al oraculo, no te preocupes hemos encontrado un aliado que evitara que la profecia emitada llego a oidos del entrometido de Apolo._

_Esta bien lo haré, padre. Volvere con vida. tengo la sensacion de que sabes mas de lo que me decís Pero no preguntare. Solo espero lo que sea el objeto que buscábamos, en verdad ayude a esa futura amenaza, y no se vuelva en contra de nosotros. _Hizo una leve inclinacion a su padre, y se volvio hacia la puerta sin siquiera dar una mirada a lo que dejaba atrás.

Hades dio una ultima mirada, a la su hijo antes de que el desaparezca en una sombra, y se arrojo derrotado en el respaldo de su trono.

_Yo tambien espero eso hijo, yo tambien._

* * *

_New York, cementerio de Manhattan, horas después.._

Una figura salio entre las sombras con unas flores blancas en sus manos. Mientras caminaba lentamente observando las tumbas, y las personas que se colocaban junto a ellas. Tristeza y melancolía se veía en el lugar. La sensación de muerte era algo que la persona conocia bien, su casa se encontraba en lugar donde las almas de estas personas enterradas se encontraban. Siguio su camino, para finalmente detenerse en frente de una tumba recientemente nueva, con unas flores relativamente frescas. Paul, debe haber venido hace unos días pensó. Puso las flores cerca de las demas , y miro la incripcion de la tumba, _Sally Blufis, amada esposa y madre. Una reina entre todas. _Siguio mirando su tumba, y suspiro, esto era tan duro, pero le habia prometido a su primo que la tumba de su madre nunca estaría sin flores.

_Hola Sra. Blofis, como esta? Yo estoy bien, o eso creo. Mi padre me ha pedido que vaya a una mision. Al principio me nege pero cuando me entere de que percy iba yo no pude decir que no. El es como una hermano para mi, y si tengo la posibilidad de protegerlo lo haré No se preocupe por el, es un poco inconsciente ahora pero estoy seguro de con el tiempo cambiara. El la extraña. Todos la extrañamos. _Dijo con una voz temblorosa_. Sabe yo no recuerdo a mi madre, pero me hubiera gustado si hubiera estado viva que se parecía aunque sea un poco a usted. _Hablo con voz apagado._ Bueno, debo irme, debo entrar a hurtadillas a un campamento para robar una profecía a un oráculo, y todo en modo ninja silecioso. _Se rió de su pequeña broma_. Cuide a paul, y ... percy. Tal vez no este viva, pero se que todavía vela por el. Adiós, Sra. Blofis._

_Nico se levanto, dio una ultima mirada a la tumba de la madre de percy , y desapareció en una sombra._

* * *

_En un lugar subterráneo desconocido..._

_- como se encuentra nuestra señora, mi señor? Dijo una vos temblorosa ante la penetrante mirada del gigante que caminaba agitando sus cien brazos._

_- Tomando energía de su dominio, no tardara mucho en recuperarse. Como va el reclutamiento de moustros, cíclope._

_- Bien, mi señor en la superficie el rumor se ha expandido, y los moustros están deseosos de venganza por la perdida en la ultima batalla. Así que... _fue interrumpido por el grito del gigante.

_- No hablar de esa patética batalla delante de mi. Kronos se merece el final que tuvo solo era un idiota que no sabria que hacer con tanto poder. Y mira como termino. Es una vergüenza que este relacionado conmigo, y con madre._

_- Siii ,m.. i señ...ooor. No lo volveré a repetir. _Dijo rápidamente muerto de miedo ante la reacción del gigante.

El gigante solo sonrio ante el gesto. - _No te preocupes mi cobarde amigo , no te hare daño, al menos por ahora. Ahora vete, haz tu trabajo, recuerda que la paciencia no es una virtud en los hijos de gea. Y siempre puede cambiar de idea, nadie es irrenplasable._

_S..i , mi señor. _Y salio ahuyentando provocando una cruel risa del gigante.

Una voz severa se escucho en el fondo. – _no deberías asustarlo tanto hermano. Recuerdo que siervos son escasos en estos momentos._

_- Oh mi querido Pallas. Veo que has decidido unirte a las filas de madre. _

_- Como tu, y mucho otros quiero venganza, Encelado. Los olímpicos han tenido un reinado demasiado largo, creo que es el momento de cortar todo desde la raíz no te parece. _Sonrió.

_Ciertamente palabras mas ciertas. Pero no te preocupes nuestra venganza esta cerca. Esos olímpicos y sus patéticos siervos no sabrá que los golpeo. _Se burlo, provocando una cruel y descontrolada risa que fue seguida por su hermano.

_Acepto, criticas y sugerencias. El siguiente cap veremos a nuestro semidios favorito. _


End file.
